Currently, there are no known cells for allowing the culturing of Norovirus, and the use of chimpanzees as a Norovirus infection model (Karin Bok et al., Chimpanzees as an animal model for Human Norovirus infection and vaccine development. PNAS. 108(1): 325-330. 2011) is known. However, the use of chimpanzees requires a large space and high costs. Zebrafish (Danio rerio) may be used as an optimal animal model since the zebrafish exhibits high sensitivity to human infectious viruses, such as herpes simplex virus (Herpes simplex virus, Burgos, J. S et al., Zebrafish as a new model for herpes simplex virus type 1 infection. Zebrafish 5:323-333. 2008), hepatitis C virus (Cun-Bao Ding et al., Zebrafish as a potential model organism for drug test against hepatitis C virus, PLoS one. 8(6): e22921. 2011), and chikungunya virus (Chikungunya Virus, Nuno Palha et al., Real-time whole-body visualization of Chikungunya virus infection and host interferon response in zebrafish, PLoS pathog. 9:e1003619. 2013); the zebrafish can be subjected to experiments without relative difficulty; and the analysis of the full genome of the zebrafish has been completed.
In addition, proteomic analysis is useful in the confirmation of goal-oriented biomarkers through proteomic big data analysis. There were, until now, no reports about the attempt to analyze proteomic change through infection with Norovirus using zebrafish.
Throughout the entire specification, many papers and patent documents are referenced and their citations are represented. The disclosure of the cited papers and patent documents are entirely incorporated by reference into the present specification and the level of the technical field within which the present invention falls, and the details of the present invention are explained more clearly.